1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to feed dispensing devices for holding, and dispensing quantities of smaller sized merchandise. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a display supported and gravity fed dispenser which provides the combined features of significant holding capacity for quantities of merchandise, ease of product loading, high product visibility and convenience in mounting to existing upright merchandise shelves and gondola displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various types of product dispensing apparatuses, the purpose for which invariably being the ability to hold a sizable volume of loose or bulk products for selective displacement in a retail store setting. The advantage of such product dispensing apparatuses is that they further supplement the product carrying capabilities of traditional store shelving displays.
A first example of such a bulk product dispenser is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,173, issued to Evinger, and which discloses a plasticized container with an angularly related lower wall (or ramp) which directs product toward a downwardly directed opening in the container. A combined product ramp and chute spring, within the container is biased upwardly to a product blocking position. When manually depressed, the chute flexes the ramp upwardly above a product stop, permitting product to flow over the stop and into the chute. A chute safety lever prevents inadvertent product dispensing and is designed to be operated by the same user""s hand that pushes the chute downwardly.
A further example of a bottom-feeding container is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,823, issued to Hanks, and which includes a housing member having a top panel, a bottom panel, a front panel, a back panel, and two opposing side panels. A generally cylindrical shaped and downwardly angled dispensing portion extends through a lower front of the housing and facilitates the feeding of a dry or fluid substance through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,233, issued to Herrin, teaches a display container constructed of a foldable and plastic/transparent blank with a sealed top and bottom and so that a desired product may be displayed in visible fashion through the transparent plastic display container. Unlike Evinger, the disclosure of Herrin seeks to provide a theft proof way to view samples of products outside of their packaging, and is therefore not particularly relevant to product dispensing apparatuses.
The present invention is a gravity feed device suitable for holding and dispensing large quantities of merchandise, such as boxes, bottles and loose or bulk products. The dispensing device is further capable of being supported upon an upright merchandising display and includes an elongated and substantially sleeve shape with first, second, third and fourth interconnecting sides, and open top and a bottom. In the preferred variant, the device is provide as an assembleable blank with a foldable bottom flap and which is substantially transparent.
Selective product dispensing is provided by an opening, preferably substantially square shape in cross section, which is defined in the first side and extends proximate the bottom. A vertical abutment is formed between a lower-most edge of the opening and the bottom to prevent unassisted dispensing of merchandise.
A support member extends from the upright merchandise display and secures the dispensing device proximate its top to support the device at the desired elevation. The support member may include an elongated extending member, fixed or telescoping, and off-shelf extending bracket, or a clip. The open top of the device further facilitates reloading of quantities of merchandise without having to first dismount the device from the merchandising display.